


《时光只曾为你留》番外合集

by sglzem1026



Series: 和谐专供系列 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sglzem1026/pseuds/sglzem1026
Summary: 之前曾发在公众号里的，后来删掉了，现在在这里再发一遍。建议不要一次看完，因为有将近2W字，糖分超标，小心齁着 :-D





	《时光只曾为你留》番外合集

**Author's Note:**

> 之前曾发在公众号里的，后来删掉了，现在在这里再发一遍。建议不要一次看完，因为有将近2W字，糖分超标，小心齁着 :-D

一、成人礼番外

温远在浴室里磨蹭了一个小时才出来，出乎意料的，客厅里没有人，温远又回到主卧，床铺的好好地，却不见那人的身影。放在往常这并不反常，他很少跟她一起睡觉，之前她想得少，也懒得往那方面想。现在，却是明白了。在一起也有三年多，但擦枪走火的事件甚少发生，只因为他自持力太好了，可想一想，这个年纪的男人，真的不需要吗？   


温远嘟着嘴，盯着手中的牛奶。似是下定了决心一般，她一口气喝光，转身去了旁边的客房。客房门半掩着，温远推门而入的时候，温行之刚刚打开电脑。年底工作堆积，反正亦是睡不着，不如处理些公事，转移注意力。见温远进来，便嘱咐道：“时间不早了，吹干头发赶紧睡觉。”

温远哦一声，没有动。

见她还不走，温行之便问：“还有事？”

“也，也没什么。”她低下头，绞着手指，“就，就是想问问你，我的成人礼你打算什么时候补给我。”

问完一分钟，那人没有回应。温远微抬头，只见他偏过头，看她一眼，慢慢地合上了笔记本电脑：“嗯，现在补，如何？”

这人怎么这么淡定啊？温远的脸腾地红了，站在原地看着他慢慢起身，向自己走近，心跳逐渐加速，简直要跳出来一般。这样不行！温远舔舔嘴唇，正要开口，啪地一下，整间屋子忽然黑了下来。

看着窗外整个小区漆黑的一片，温远囧了。能，能不能行啊？这个时候居然停电了？！

电停的突然，一时间眼睛不能适应，温远僵硬地站在原地，直到感觉到某种气息的临近，她惊慌地伸出手，一下子被温行之握在了手中。他就站在离她最近的地方，温远看着他，隐约能看出一个轮廓：“停电了。”

温行之没松手：“怕了？”

“谁，谁说的？”她毫无底气地反驳着。

他似是笑了下，过会儿慢悠悠地说，“其实停电了也好。”

说完，忽的抱住她，惊得温远两只手赶紧攀上他的肩膀，只见他顺手推开了门，带着她向主卧走去。黑暗之中视觉已经不起作用，于是其他的感官知觉便被放大，她听到了关门声，只觉得浑身有种奇异的紧张感，两只腿止不住地打着颤，直到膝盖挨到了床面，她顺理成章地跪在了那里。主卧的窗帘没有拉开，门关上的瞬间温远眼前是一片黑暗。她下意识地抓住温行之的胳膊，明知他就站在她对面，却一句话也说不出口。她企图要下床，却被他拦住了：“别动。”

黑寂之中，听到他异常沙哑的声音。温远忽然感觉到害怕，躲避似的枕上他的肩头。温行之握住她腰的两侧，偏过头亲吻她柔软的耳垂，继而厮磨至她尖尖的下巴，轻咬一下，换来她低低的惊呼声。

“温远。”他欺在她的耳边低声说，“成人礼，我现在补给你。”

温远迷迷糊糊地哼哼了一声，感触到他的吻再向下滑去，便无意识地仰起头，任由他亲吻着她细白的脖颈，手掌摩挲过的腰身微颤着，她控制不住地向前弓了弓身子，恍惚中感觉到他的手穿过睡衣解开了她里面仅有的一件小小胸衣，无肩带式的，脱的很方便。理智尚未全部跑掉，温远羞赧地想去遮掩，可搭在他肩上的两只手臂却怎么都抬不起来，只能任由他爱抚她胸前较小的两包。

温热的触感夹杂着陌生的快慰让她控住不住的啊了一声，双手滑入他柔软黑亮的发中，不知是要推开，还是要拉得更近。身下某处涌起一阵湿热，温远忽然觉得难以忍受，挣扎了一下，被他用手紧紧地按住电流一般地快慰让她忍不住呜呜出声，尖细又压抑，分自两处的折磨让她承受不住，而那人似乎有让她疯掉的想法，铁了心如此折磨她，狠狠地咬住，惹得她颤栗不住，挺直身子向他口中送去。等到温行之终于松开她的时候，温远的双腿已经软的支撑不住了，简直想瘫倒在床上。温行之见状连忙托住她。

“可，可不可以停下来……”她泪眼汪汪地看着他。

“不行了，傻姑娘。”

他捏了捏她的下巴，吮住她软甜的唇瓣。淡淡的奶香味让他忍不住钩住她的舌头，只想探得更深，另一只手顺着她的背脊摩挲而下，轻抚尾椎，引得她轻颤，掠过腰际，沿着小腹慢慢滑入她的底裤。触手的湿热让他非常满意，他知道，这丫头动情了。可温远却羞恼地厉害，她不安地往上动了动，又被他扣回原处，所有的抗议变成呜呜声被他悉数收入口中，探入低处的那只手依然是不为所动地拨开她最细致私密的地方，使力按压。于是这次的快慰感就来的异常强烈，温远猛抽一口气，双手紧紧地扣住了温行之的肩膀。而他依旧是岿然不动，一边将她扣进自己，慢慢地揉捏着，让她真切地感受到他的温度，一边在她体内快速地撩拨着，制造一波又一波地快乐。温远浑身颤抖地厉害，在他松开她的时候，不受控制地抬起头，无助地呻吟出声，两只嫩汪汪的脚趾扣住脚心，紧紧地蜷在了一起。

温远生涩地厉害，根本不知何为高潮，只觉得这种感觉太折磨人了，难怪别人说性爱一次等于小死一回。那种逼近临界点的感觉真是让她又恐惧又——期待。可是，她不知，温行之却是知道的，知道这丫头刚刚的表情有多迷人。眸色一沉，他将浑身无力的温远放回到了床上，拽掉她小底裤的同时单手解开了身上浴袍的扣子，另一只手始终埋在她的体内深处，感受着她的颤栗和紧窒，又不停地撩拨着她。她现在一点力气也没有，便乖的厉害，他毫不费力就分开了她的两条腿，分隔在腰侧，继而俯下身，将她整个人拢在了身下。

黑暗之中，温远听到头顶上方传来的压抑又急促的呼吸声。她使力抬起手，触及他额头的时候感觉到一片湿热，可见隐忍地厉害。她莫名地心中一暖，向下动了动身子，贴近那几乎要灼伤她的温度时忍不住叫出声。察觉到她意图的温行之却低低地笑了，他用枕头垫住她的小腰，整个人俯下来，单手扣住她两只细嫩的手。另一只手用力压着她逼近他，贴着她的低处慢慢地研磨着，哪怕他是如此地想要她，却还是这样挑逗着，撩拨着。直至她忍不住，要挣脱他的手，下身也毫无章法地扭摆着，这种折磨，饶是自持如他，也觉得难以忍受。他一使力，贴着入口，一寸寸地进入到她的身体里。

一个没忍住，温远就叫了出来：“疼！”

温行之也正在当口，他低头，吻住她的唇，一边抚慰着她一边进入。待到全部没入的时候，才松开她。而温远却只觉得疼地要疯掉了，双手被扣住，腰被钳住，只余两条腿乱蹬着，“疼！我疼，呜呜呜，你出来！出来！”

理智淡定如温先生，这一刻也只能好脾气地哄着。他将她的两只手环上了肩，任由她抓着他的背任意地发泄，吮住了她的唇，一只手沿着她的腰摩挲，另一只手扣住她的大腿根帮着她接纳他。所做的这一切，皆为了在她放松了一点儿时候，狠狠地一顶。他能感觉到被他含住的她浑身陡然僵硬住了，继而抽搐般地痉挛，紧紧地将他箍住。

简直要了命了。他扯开她的腿，一下快过一下地顶动着。她是第一次，紧且小，摩擦带来的快感让他上瘾，几乎是死死地扣住她的臀，一记深过一记的撞击着，次次戳中她的敏感点， 这种无休无止的快乐让她感到害怕，温远抓住床单，紧咬着牙，终究还是忍不住呜咽出声：“小，小叔……”刚一喊出口，一记深顶让她差点儿喘不过气来，他长臂一伸，就这样将她抱起来，让她跨坐在他的双腿上。她被迫与他直视，哭过的眼睛蒙了一层水雾，却将他看得清清楚楚。

“温远。”耳垂被咬住，却感觉不到疼，唯一的知觉只是她在被他狠狠地占有，火热而颤栗，“叫我的名字，嗯？”

她神思恍惚，语不成句地开口：“温，温行之——啊——”   


话落的那一刻，温远只感觉眼前泛过一道白光。随即，高潮没顶。

二、婚前番外之新春番外

房间里没有开灯，温远直接被压进了铺了厚实被子的床上。她直觉着要躲，却被温行之钳制住了。

“躲什么，嗯？”

额头被弹了一下，温远抗议地张了张嘴，结果直接被他吮住了下唇。他一手撑起她的脑袋一手扣住她的两只手，贴入她柔软的小口，勾住了她灵活的小舌。温远的理智所剩无比，淡淡的烟草香让她浑身酥软不已，两只手下意识的攀上他的肩膀，任由他吻着。

吻了一会儿，他放她躺到床上。温远闭着眼睛一边平息着呼吸一边感觉着衣服扣子被利索地解开，A镇这两天有些冷，她换掉了毛衣穿上了棉袄，都是扣子，倒方便这人了。

她羞恼地睁眼，在这黑不见五指的房间里，伸手不解气地用力掐了温行之的手臂一把。他不妨，顿了一下，忽而低低一笑。

温远撅嘴想抗议，结果下巴忽然被他抬了起来。那人不轻不重地咬了她下巴一下，接着便沿着向下留下湿热的吻，年轻的她本就敏感，被这么一逗浑身都开始打颤，两只大眼睛里迅速覆上了一层水汽。

感觉脑袋后头有什么东西咯得慌，温远推了推温行之：“手表——你的手——呜！”

胸前的一对小乳忽然被含住，突来的爱抚刺激太大，温远受不住地弓起了身子，只觉得一阵阵的湿热从下身涌出。温远脸燥极了，想收紧双腿遮住那个让她羞赧不已的地方，可偏偏那人动作太快，把住她的一条小细腿就将她下身的衣服全褪了下来。

温远条件反射般地蜷起双腿往中间拢，娇声娇气地推拒似地哼哼两声。温行之瞧着她这副遮掩的模样，倒忽然笑了。

他俯身，亲了亲她小巧挺直的鼻梁：“喜欢这样也不是不可以。”

温远睁开迷蒙的双眼，有些茫然地看着突然温柔下来的他。反正夜还长，她正巧也没事做嫌无聊，温行之便放缓了动作决定慢慢来。他松开她的一只手，带着向下走去。

“帮我把衣服解开。”

“不要。”

她害羞地呻吟着拒绝，手却被那人牢牢地控住。他半强制地让她的手握住皮带，又带着她将它解了开来。温远简直要羞死了，缩回手就把脑袋撇过一旁不去看他。温先生侧头吻了吻她耳边的小软发，伸手从床头柜的抽屉里取出来一个套子，一切准备就绪后，他一手勒住她纤细的腰肢一手分开她折弯起的两条腿，将她最隐秘的地方一览无余地展露在他面前，用手探了探，濡湿的手感颇让温先生满意。

上方的人哼哼了两声，他倾身，吻住她的双唇。用小软枕垫高她的腰，一手贴入她的凹处扩张着方便他进入。

“唔！”

某个经不住刺激的人弓腰挺胸地抗议，却被某个昏君用更有力度的吻悉数收入腹中。下半身牢牢的被他掌控住，直至她被完全占有。这下，饶是嘴巴被吻住也堵不住那尖细的惊叫声了。她不受控制地收缩自己的身体，原本攀在他肩膀上的手滑入他的发间，胡乱地抓着。只听得那人闷哼一声，抓住她的腰靠近自己，开始律动。一下比一下要用力，一次比一次要深入。快感冲刷过她整个身体，直逼灵魂深处。温远想让他停下来，可刚说出一个字，就被他撞的语不成声了。

到最后他的动作已接近失控了，无止境的快乐让温远受不住的偏头，抓住床单的手骨节已泛白。

“不要了……”

她揪紧他的发，沙哑地哭着喊停。出乎意料的，那人停了下来。她感觉到了，睁开迷蒙的大眼睛看他，湿漉漉的一对大眼睛格外的迷人。温远几乎欣喜地要哭了，他、他这是要放过自己？

温行之似是感知到了她心中所想，一边慢慢地自她体内退出一边缠住她柔软的小舌肆意地吻着，温远格外主动地吻回去。却不成想，待他松开她之后，下一个动作就是将她调个个儿，让她双膝跪在了床位。

反应过来，温远开始剧烈地反抗。但她没有力气，而且温行之也不肯。他放软她的上半身，软软的凹处经过刚才那一役，很方便就进去了。他稍稍一顶，便感觉到身下这姑娘敏感的收缩，紧致所带来的快感让他眯了眯眼，勒住她的小细腰，用不减刚才的力度肆意撞击着。

如果此刻能说出整句话的话，温远一定要大赞周垚曾经说过的一句话。那时她们大三，周垚跟男友的感情在那时也已经非常稳定了，具体表现就是第一次已经给对方了。春喜猥琐地问感受，她羞涩地旁听，只听周垚愤慨地感叹一句：男人都是沙文猪！只顾自己舒服！他，他竟然用屈辱的后入式！

现在轮到自己了，温远也简直要疯了。她浑身无力地反抗着，结果却换来身后那人更为激烈的动作，她感觉自己要就此死掉了，却不想那人抱住她的小肚子，大掌控住她的脑袋，狠狠的吻住了她的唇，吸走了她全部的理智。仿佛全身上下所有的感官都集中到被他肆虐占有的地方，她的手胡乱的抓着他的背，不知碰到了什么敏感的地方，温行之浑身骤然绷紧，而温远，也晕了过去。

终于结束了吧……？

晕过去前温远这么想，然而老天爷今天似乎格外地偏向温先生。难道是他前期准备实在太充分了，还是——安慰他今天墓地求婚没成功？

总之温远同学只晕了一会儿就醒了，醒来之后温行之已渐渐平复了呼吸。她人还被钳制着，只能撒娇般地蹭蹭他的胳膊，有力无气道：“不要了，我要睡觉。”

温行之没出声，她便自己往床上蹭，却不想腿一动就有东西往外流。温远脸腾地一红，扭头掐某人的手臂：“要洗澡。”

温先生那双幽暗深邃的双眼亮了一亮，便抱起她去了浴室。温远脑袋无力的枕在温行之的肩膀上，见他要往浴缸去，就连忙出声，“去那里洗。”

“你不是嫌累？”他瞧她一眼。

温远鼓嘴：“就去那里！”

对于一个老男人而言，浴缸也是个极其危险的这一点。温远表示：我不会告诉你我是怎么知道这点的！然后温远同学不知道的是，对于一个——不知道该如何形容的男人而言，任何一个场所都可以非常有效的利用起来。

也罢。

温先生挑挑眉，走到喷头下面，打开花洒。温热的水洒下来，温远舒服地慨叹了一声，察觉到自己还被人控着腰，她红着脸扭头瞪：“你干嘛？”

“若我松手，你怕是站不稳了。”

她张口想反驳，然而那人真的稍稍松了下手，她的腿立马就软了三分，吓得她赶紧抓住了他的手臂。温行之就势将她抱到了流理台上，趁她还没反应过来之时分开了她的双腿，自己站立当中。

她的双唇颤抖着，几乎要哭了：“不，不是要停了？”

“傻姑娘，”他吻吻她，“还没饱，怎么能停。”

呜呜！

什么才叫饱啊！她已经吃撑了好吗？温远感觉着下身的肿胀充实感，真心觉得，等他饱了，她估计已经要牺牲掉了吧。

那人一寸寸地埋入她体内，她呻吟着偏过头，却不想在从挂在一侧的大镜子里看到了那样一幕。昏暗的灯光下那人挺拔的身子将她全然笼住，她的皮肤白皙得紧，而那人的却是麦色的健康色，胸前那对小乳被握住，明显的对比让她觉得分为刺激。更别提那人一下快过一下的占有，次次顶入她最柔软的那一窝，温远只觉得眼前一阵白光闪过，灭顶的快感涌入四肢百骸。

此刻她唯有一个念头：这夜，也太长了……

三、婚前番外之结婚这件小事儿

  
  
距离婚礼还有一周之时，李小棠忽然来到了B市。二十年来第二次踏足B市，温家上下都很意外。温恪意欲多留她几日  
，而李小棠却拒绝了，直接言明要带走温远。这可惊到了温家所有人，不明事由的，看到李小棠的架势还以为她是反对温远  
嫁到温家呢。  
温恪微微皱了皱眉：“小棠，你这是——”。  
李小棠笑了：“我不是来搅局的，我也不是以行之小姨的身份过来的。你就当我是温远的娘家人吧。”。  
此言一出，乔雨芬脸色也是一变。  
温恪看了眼李小棠，也笑了：“她妈妈还在这儿呢。”。  
李小棠不以为然：“这个我当然知道，不过雨芬说到底也是温家人，是温家这边的。而且，我瞧她也不是多疼温远，何  
必呢。我无儿无女，很早之前也是想把远远带到身边养的，现在你就当了我一个心愿吧。姐姐的房子还在，这几天也收拾了  
出来，我就带温远回那儿去。”  
李若秋的老房子也是在B市，没什么不方便，而且李小棠说得不容反驳，温恪考虑了再三，松了口：“那，问问孩子的意思？”  
出乎意料地温行之没有反对，温远稍稍有些犹豫，“这样好吗？”  
“没什么不好。”温行之说，“小姨这是为你着想。”  
“什么意思？”。  
“怕是不想让你受委屈。”。  
“我受什么委屈？”温远更不解了。  
温先生一边写请帖一边说道，忙中抽空抬头看了她一眼。特意留的头发已经可以扎起来了，虽已要嫁为人妇，可穿着打扮跟二十一二的姑娘别无二致，白毛衣和牛仔背带裤，像个没长大的孩子。  
想来，小姨疼她也不是没理由的。  
“这个你就少操心了。”他说，“收拾行李罢，明天跟小姨一块儿过去。”  
“我才不是操心这个。”温远撇嘴，“只是小姨说，还要按照A镇那边的习俗来。”  
这个倒是新鲜。  
“什么习俗？”  
他漫不经心地问道。  
温远托着腮，一边看他写字一边苦着脸：“小姨说，婚礼前一周，两人都不能见面的。”  
语毕，就见某人刚刚落笔的那个字走偏了，生生被多划出了一道。  
温行之沉吟了几秒，“你等我给小姨打个电话。”。  
温远难得看他不淡定，脑袋一转，计上心来：“不用，我这就收拾行李跟小姨一块儿过去！”  
“温远——”。  
话音刚落，温远同学向他做了个鬼脸，溜了。  
温先生无奈地挑一挑眉，看着手中由他一笔一划亲手写就的请帖，暗忖道。且由她得意一会儿，收归囊中时，再慢慢调教。。   
第二天，温远跟李小棠一起去了李若秋在B市的老房子。  
这套房子其实并不是之前李小棠和李若秋姐妹两人住过的那套，几十年过去，之前的老房子早就被拆了，是后来温恪在B市买下送给李若秋的那一套。李若秋很少住，而李小棠自从回了A镇之后更是鲜少踏足B市，房子便就此搁置了下来。  
李若秋过世后房子重归温恪名下，但他一日也没进去过，只是定期派人过来打扫，所以李小棠进了房门，四面打量了一番之后，心头涌起一阵感慨。  
这里的暖气还是老式的，不过烧得非常暖和。李小棠特地给温远选了一个向阳的房间，安排她住了下来。  
初来乍到，温远同学一点儿也没有准新娘的觉悟，倒是觉得这里非常新鲜。甚至连二十多年前的小棉褥子都存着，她住这儿的第一天李小棠就给她铺上了，洗干净后又晒过的，躺上去很是暖和。像是睡在了旧时光里，懒洋洋的让人不想动弹。  
当然，二十多年来与李小棠形影不离的徐莫修也过来了。  
这个五十多岁却依旧温文尔雅的男人厨艺非常好，有一手的绝活，他此番的任务就是给李小棠和温远当厨师兼保姆。  
看着两位长辈，温远忽然想起了自己逝去多年的父母。甚至会想，如果父母在的话，会不会这样细致耐心地为她准备着出嫁事宜。  
“其实呀，我觉得婚礼在A镇办就好，在这里办怪没意思，请一堆人吃吃喝喝随随礼，有什么劲呢。”  
李小棠一边跟温远一起包喜糖一边抱怨道。  
温远吐吐舌头，其实这次婚礼并没有邀请很多人。不是为了刻意的避嫌，而是觉得没有必要。长辈，至亲至密的朋友和亲人能够到场就可以了。意思很清楚，这就是一场婚礼，不是军政要人的社交场合。  
“小姨，我们还会回A镇的，还得去看奶奶呢。”  
说完，脑袋被敲了一下。  
温远皱着鼻子委屈地看着李小棠。  
“还叫奶奶？你们这辈分儿可真够乱的。”  
温远无语望天。还真是。  
第一天第二天忙忙碌碌地过去了，第三天第四天跟温行之每天一个电话保持联系，顺便汇报一下婚礼准备进程。第五天的时候，温远同学有些纠结了。她发现，她开始想他了。相比她的清闲，某人可是忙的连轴转，准备婚礼的同时还有欧洲一些经济论坛会议，大部分都安排特助参加，实在不行才亲自出席。实际上国内过年之前温行之也一直在加班，很多安排在二月份的工作提前开始做了，目的当然是想要腾一些时间出来。  
第五天，吃过早饭之后，温远跟李小棠一边晒太阳一边聊天。她觉得自己快要闲得人神共愤了，有她这么闲的新娘吗？  
对此李小棠斜她一眼：“着什么急，不是有你徐叔在？”  
温远囧了。想了想，她问：“小姨，你说的那个是真的吗？”  
“什么？”  
“就是婚礼前不准见面的那个习俗。”温远颇有些不好意思，“要是见了会怎么样啊？”  
李小棠看了温远一眼，在心里笑了，“我当然是不会骗你的，我们那时候结婚都有这么个说法，这也是听老人们说的，至于会怎么样我也不太清楚。”  
“啊？！”  
温远颇受打击，敢情是这样啊。  
“怎么了？”李小棠笑着看她。  
“没事。”  
温远蔫了。  
晚上，她正无精打采地躺在床上的时候，手机响了。她按下通话键，温行之的声音从那边传了过来。  
“在做什么？”  
“发呆。”  
温先生勾唇一笑，“倒是有兴致。”  
温远哼唧一声，“我都五天没见你了。”  
“哦？这么快？”  
温远愤懑：“这还叫快？你一点点都不想我？”  
“想是自然想。”那人说的慢条斯理的，像是在逗她，“不过习俗不能废。”  
温远切一声。“不跟你说了，我要睡觉了，困了。”  
“睡罢，晚安。”  
说罢，挂断了电话。  
温远听着电话里传来的嘟嘟声，觉得有些不可思议。就这么挂断了？没听出来她是在撒娇吗？多安慰几句不行吗？偷偷来见一面也可以啊？  
温远泄气地趴在枕头上，“不解风情的男人最没劲了。”  
约莫是老天听到了温远的心声，半个多小时之后电话又响了起来。她眯着眼睛按下接听键，听那头的人问：“睡了没？”  
温远：“睡着了。”  
温先生今晚脾气似乎异常地好：“那也好，你接着睡罢。”  
“喂！”温远彻底清醒了，“你想干嘛？”  
打电话来就为把她吵醒，这种幼稚的事可不是温行之会做的。  
果然，那头的人似是笑了笑：“睡不着就下来罢。”  
“哎？”  
“不是你说的想我？所以我过来看看你，免得你太无聊。”  
温远握着手机怔愣了一会儿，忽而眼睛一亮，她趿拉着棉拖走向窗边，唰地一声拉开了窗帘。借着路灯，温远看清了，停在楼下的那辆车就是温行之常开的那辆suv。  
看到坐在后座的人，温远一下子不淡定了，蹑手蹑脚地走到客厅，确定李小棠和徐莫修皆以睡下之后，她小心翼翼地打开了房门，继而——飞奔下楼！  
温行之正等在后座。  
今晚他赴了央行高层的一个约，少喝了一些酒，便自己开车回来。原是想回温家的，可挂掉某位小盆友的电话之后，便将车子调了头，开到这边来了。  
他自己便觉得好笑，之前她读大学的时候，他一出差两个月的情况多的是。如今人都快要成自己的了，却比之前紧张得厉害。  
还未待他想出原因，那姑娘已经从楼上跑下来了。视线落在她身上，温行之首先就是皱皱眉，一把打开车门，将她捞了上来。  
“怎么穿着睡衣就跑下来了？”  
前几天B市刚下过一场雪，正是消雪之际，天气冷得厉害。  
而温远这边还没反应过来呢，人就已经坐到某人腿上了。她抓住他的胳膊喘了两口气，直报怨：“吓死我了。”  
温行之微哂：“有什么可怕的？”  
“当然有，万一被小姨发现了就不好了嘛。”她平复了呼吸，借着这半明半昧的灯光看清了男人的脸，隐隐地带着一丝笑意。  
“你笑什么？”她红着脸问。  
温行之没说话，只是揽着她的腰将她贴近自己，低下头，贴上了她的唇。这触感柔软的要命，他控制不住也不想控制的深入再深入，卷起她的舌，吻得她嘤咛出声，直捶他的肩膀。  
“喘不过气了。”  
枕在他的肩膀上，温远小小声地抱怨。忽得他的长腿一动，温远吓了一跳，才想起现在的姿势多么暧昧多么尴尬。她跨坐在他的腿上，像极了他要她时的某种姿势，甚至连温度都感受得到。  
温远不禁睁圆了眼看着他：“你，你——我要上去了！”  
“不行。”他扣住她的腰，很明显不放人。“叫我过来，你倒想先溜，哪有这个道理。”  
温远微微有些慌：“可这是在车里。”  
“怎么，不可以？”  
“当然不可以！”  
温远义正言辞地拒绝，笑话，被人看到，不得囧死了。  
“也罢”温行之此刻也是出奇地好说话，他拍拍温远的脸颊，“换个地方。”  
“喂！”  
温远囧了，她不是这个意思好不好？温行之自然不会理她，连车也不下，直接跨坐到驾驶位上，趁某位姑娘还在发呆的时候将车门落了锁。  
“好了，坐好。”   
车子快速地行驶在夜晚B市的大街上，整个过程温远都燥着脸坐在后排。她的抗议他完全不理会，直到车子拐进一个小区，停下来时，温行之才偏过头来，对她说：“到了，下车罢。”  
下了车，温远有些转向。四周张望了好一番，才恍然大悟过来。这是温行之位于东郊的房子，B市唯一的一套房子！  
她有段时间没过来了，没想到，他竟然把她带到这边来了！  
“跟我上楼。”  
“不去行不行？”  
当然是——不可以。  
房间里暖气充足，东西也很齐全，因为温行之这段时间都住在这里。他将门关上，对嘟着嘴站在原地的温远说：“冰箱里有牛奶，自己热一杯喝，我去洗个澡。”  
温远囧囧有神，不就是那啥么，搞这么复杂干吗？  
喝了杯牛奶，温远在房间里乱溜达，最后来到了主卧。她感到奇怪，因为整个房子明显是最近刚刚装修过的，很多家具也是新换的。他又不在B市常住，换这些做什么？而且，连颜色都不是他一贯的风格呢。  
“牛奶热好没？”  
某人的声音忽然从身后传来，温远被吓了一跳，慌忙站了起来。她的局促和紧张他看在眼里，觉得有些好笑。  
“喝了喝了。”她故意不看他，视线在天花板上打转，“这房子你新装过了？”  
“嗯。”  
“为什么？”  
“要住。”  
“不是说以后都住在T市吗？”  
“我知道，所以只是新婚之夜在这边。”  
“啊？”温远彻底愣住，“在，在这边？”  
坐在床边喝掉手中的温水，温行之别有意味地看了她一眼：“不喜欢？”  
“不，不是在温宅？”  
“你若想在那儿也不是不可以，就怕到时你紧张的要死。”  
他还真是了解她！  
温远顾不上害羞，喜出望外地伸出胳膊揽住他的脖子，“你说真的？真的在这里？”  
温先生不动声色地圈住她，“骗你做什么。”  
他可不想他的新婚之夜毁于一旦。  
温远甜甜一笑，亲了亲他的嘴角：“太好了！谢谢你”  
温行之吮住她的唇瓣：“换种谢法儿。”  
说完，还未待温远反应过来，她已被翻了个身，整个人都躺在了主卧这张柔软的大床上。  
她是有些害怕的，所以下意识地想要推开他。温行之将她这点儿微弱的力道皆收于掌中，两条白皙的手臂被压倒在头顶之上，没使太大力，却让她挣脱不得。  
他亲吻着她柔软的耳垂，尖尖的下巴，最后探入她的唇。淡淡的奶香气，与她身上的味道很是相近，他不由得吻得更加深入。另一手则慢慢地解着她睡衣的扣子，棉质厚实的睡衣里面，只有一个粉色的裹胸包住了她胸前的两包。  
温先生丝毫也不迟疑，解开了裹胸的暗扣，连带着睡衣一起给脱了下来。上半身的裸、露让沉浸在深吻中的温远清醒过来，她小小惊呼一声，连忙要伸手扯被子。  
温行之扣住她的手，安抚似的吻了吻她的额头，另一只手却是毫不留情地扯掉了她的下半身，温远只感觉浑身都在颤栗，她呜咽一声，蜷起身子不想抬头看他。  
温行之握住她的腰，吻了吻她的肩膀：“听话，把腿伸开。”  
“不要，我没穿衣服——”  
要的就是这个。  
温行之不再跟她打商量，而是强行拉直了她两条紧致光滑的腿，压在了身下。温远红着眼睛泪汪汪地看着温行之：“我，我还得穿婚纱呢。”  
“知道了，我不吻那里。”他很好说话，“只吻这里。”  
那里？那里是哪儿？  
温远搞不清楚，她只知道他说的“这里”是哪里，是她胸前那不太争气的两包。温热柔软的触感刺激地她忍不住又要蜷起身子，可被他控制地死死的，她哪儿也动不了，只能无意识地拒绝：“不行……”  
她已经感觉到双腿之间的湿热了，羞愤地磨着身上的床单，直到温行之轻吻她的腰侧，这对怕痒的她来说绝对是死穴，温远加剧了挣扎，却被他扣得更紧了。  
他像是极喜欢她身上这淡淡的奶香味道，极尽温柔地吻过每一个地方。不知何时他松掉了对她的钳制，而温远却无力推开他，因为她浑身都在发颤，只能用力扣紧枕头才能让她克制住不呻吟出声。  
温行之的吻停留在她的小腹上，肉肉的质感让他很是喜欢，却让温远很是受罪。在意识到他还要往下的时候，温远像是忽然有了力气，喊出声：“不要，那里不行……”  
温行之停了下来。  
在床头灯昏黄的光线的映照下，他重新将她全部笼在了身下。  
“好了，不吻。”他说，“把腿张开。”  
她像是被诱惑了一样，张开了双腿，随即双唇便被吻住。她不解地睁大眼睛看他，忽然猛地抽一口气，温远不受控制地拱起了腰。  
“放松，远远。”  
“呜呜呜不行不行不行！”  
她咬着唇拒绝，忽然一记深顶，剩下的话全部咽了回去，快感漫过头顶，唯一能做的事就是抱紧面前这个男人颤栗不止。  
在性事上温行之基本都处于主导地位，因为这姑娘太容易紧张，放不太开。不过他从不会强迫她，他是享受这个慢慢让她接受他的过程。  
他全身而退，贴着她柔软的地方慢慢地磨着她，白嫩的大腿根被他一手握住，两条腿被分得很开，他慢慢深入，埋在她的体内深处缓慢地动，这种折磨简直要了温远的命，她不合作地扭着腰，温行之知道她忍不了了，低低一笑，一手握住她的腰，一手将她的双腿分开，开始扎实而迅猛的进入，一记深过一记。  
“呜……”  
她咬着唇，不想发出让她羞愧至死的声音。  
可偏偏温行之太过强势，屈起她的双腿，紧贴着她的身子，力道比之前更重。  
“呜呜，温行之！”  
温先生的眼眸暗了些许。  
他松开了她，慢慢退了出来。温远泪眼朦胧地看着他，刚要动一动手指，便被人懒腰反身抱起，双膝跪在了床上，背对着他。  
这个姿势！  
温远条件反射就是不要，可某人早已先下手为强，占据着她柔软的地方，不放缓力道和速度的进入。她控制不住地一次次痉挛，换来的是他更加狠猛的动作。温远哭泣地呻、吟出声，双腿几乎已经支撑不住，若不是抱着他的手臂，她早就软掉了。  
“温远——”  
他贴着她的耳边喊她的名字，温远听不清了，呜咽着回应。她的声音对温行之而言是绝对的死穴，柔媚地简直让他忍不住将她拆骨入腹才解气。他抬起她的下巴，深深地吻，将软哑至极的求饶声悉数吞没，将温远整个人都笼在他的怀中。这种接近禁锢的疼爱让温远浑身颤栗不止，嫩汪汪地脚趾蜷做一团，双手用力地想要抓住什么又想要推开什么，放佛就此死去，直至他致命的索要将她带入无声的高潮。

四、婚后番外之小别胜新婚

大学毕业，温远在一家中型公司的财务科工作，工作倒不是很忙，就是差出的有些频繁。温远刚进入这家公司不到半年，就被通知要跟领导一起出差。出差地点是在H市，偏北到与俄罗斯接壤的城市，在这十二月份里，天气自然是冷的不像话。

温行之当然是希望温远不要去，但是温远同学一直对自己没去过的地方怀有深深的好奇感，再加上领导的严苛，她还是乖乖地跟着去了。整整一周，在那个零下二十度的地方待了一周，温远实在是受不住了，抓紧时间早早地完成了工作任务，提前两天回到了T市。 

走出航站楼，回到自己熟悉的城市，温远的精神好了起来。此番她坚持要去出差的原因除了领导之外其实还有一个，那就是温远同学心里觉得不平衡！结婚以来，总是某人出差把她丢在家里的次数比较多，这次好不容易有机会了，温远也想体验体验这种让某人等的感觉，威风一把。

不过呢，人算不如天算。温远回到家的时候是晚上十点，一打开家门，发现家里竟然没人。这大晚上的还能去哪儿？难道还有应酬？温远想了想，打了温行之的电话。

那边接的很快，温远趴在床上有气无力地问道：“你在哪儿呢，怎么还不回家？”

之前的几天一直也保持着电话联系，但是温远没有告诉温行之她要提前回家，为的就是要制造惊喜。结果没想到，他倒让她吃了一惊。

“我在W市出差，后天才能回去。”许是看到了手机上的号码显示地，温行之问，“回家了？”

温远有些气急败坏：“你什么时候出的差？怎么不告诉我？”

“上午刚决定要过来的。”温先生不明白某小朋友幼稚的心思，只耐着性子问道，“怎么提前回来了？”

对这个问题，温太太的回答就是：哼。

挂了电话，温远沮丧地简直想哭，老天爷肯定是要整她的，否则怎么次次都跟她作对！

女人的任性可以是毫无理由的，再加上温远同学不高兴了，于是温行之抵达W市第二天拨过来的电话被拒听了，温先生很淡定，温小姐却很郁闷。

因为提前回来了两天，所以温远自动给自己放了两天假，没去公司。第三天，也就是温行之要回来的那一天，一同出差的同事小许打来了电话，邀请她一起去逛街，温远想反正也没事做，干脆就去逛逛好了。

去的是T市市中心的百盛购物中心，它紧挨着T市最大的一家酒店银都酒店，每个楼层中间只隔了一个玻璃门。温远跟小许，一人捧着一杯鲜果时间百无聊赖地逛着，忽然小许两眼一放光，奔到了周生生的柜台前，开始兴致勃勃地挑选首饰。对珠宝首饰这些东西，温远一直没什么概念，也并不喜欢戴。知晓她的这个心思，温行之也从不费力送她这些东西。不过这倒不妨碍她帮小许参谋，结合她的意见，小许最终选了一条24K的金项链。

“温远，你不买吗？”小许问她，“我这人啊，最喜欢的就是这些小玩意儿了，虽说女人自己给自己买首饰很没意思。”

温远摇摇头，“我不爱戴。”

“怎么会？”小许惊讶地看着她，“你脖子上不是一直挂着一个玉兔吗？或者说你比较喜欢玉石类的首饰？”

温远有些囧，没想到她看得这么仔细。她确实是一直带着那个玉兔，就因他曾经说过，这戴上来是保平安的。

“是别人送的吧？男人？”

趁温远走神这功夫，小许已经想了很多了。温远有些不好意思地点点头。

“是老公吧。”小许羡慕地看着她，“真羡慕你们这些已经结婚的，对了，咱们科家属聚餐怎么不见你老公，带出来看看嘛。”

又不是猴子，还要集体展览啊。温远囧了一把，说：“他，他是比较忙的。前天出差回来我都没有见到他。”

“这样啊。”小许也为她遗憾。

于是，温远同学不禁又咬了咬牙。她拿出手机，只见未接来电里又多了一通某人的电话。虽说不是故意不接的，倒是还挺顺她心意的。温远狠吸了一口饮料，挽着小许的胳膊向前走，只是刚迈出了一步，她就愣住了。

透过百盛跟银都中间那层小玻璃门，温远看见了一个熟悉的身影，他和另外一个气度相似的男人并排走在最前面，后面还跟了不少的人。虽说那人只给了她一个侧脸，但温远还是毫不费力地就认出来了，特别是他嘴角淡淡的笑，温远再熟悉不过了。

那人似是感觉到了她的注视，向这边瞥来一眼，眉目间的表情未曾有变，只是跟身边的人打了一个招呼，便推开玻璃门直直地向这边走来。 

看着那个人走进，温远眨了眨眼，瘪了瘪嘴。

温行之简单地向小许点了点头，将视线完全落在温远身上，看得她不得不抬头与他对视。

“你干嘛？”温远语气凶凶地开口。

温先生在外不爱训她，于是便温和地问：“在逛街？钱带够没有？”

在别的女人听来肯定会觉得这男人太温柔太贴心了，殊不知温先生这是在以防万一，之前温小姐可有过逛超市钱没带够打电话向他请求支援的先例。

温远自然也明白他的意思，她想了想，伸出手来，“钱不够，给我点钱。”

温行之挑挑眉，格外从容不迫地递给了她一张银卡，“早点儿回家。”

细听之下，声音是有些暗哑的。毕竟有快十天没见她了，说不想那肯定是假的。不过温远同学这次有心使坏，肯定不会那么听话。

逛完了百盛，温远跟小许去逛另一家。小许还沉浸在看到温行之的震惊当中，有些反应不过来，走老远了，才啊的一声拉住温远：“远远，那是你老公？！”

“嗯。”

温远答得格外有底气，她再气，也还是乐于承认那个优秀的男人是自己丈夫的事实。

冬天的天都黑得早，五点多一些，夜幕压下，周遭的空气也冷了些许。而温远在购物中心里面却觉察不到，暖气吹着，她还买了一个甜筒，一边啃着一边等小许试完衣服。不一会儿，手机响了。

看着来电显示，温远嘴角微微翘起。

“喂。” 

“在哪儿？”那边传来他的声音。

能抽得出时间给他打电话，看来他已经忙完了。温远眼珠骨碌骨碌一转，说：“我还在商场呢，你呢？”

“在商场外面。”

嘎？

温远同学一惊，跟小许交代了一下，跑到了商场的卫生间。卫生间的窗户是临街的，从这里向外看去，透过渐次点起的路灯，还真看到了停在路边的那辆车，是他这一年最常开着去接她的那辆路虎SUV。

“看见了？” 

有些刺骨的晚风中，他的声音透过电波传了过来，低哑，却清晰。几乎是同时，他打开了车厢里的灯，于是她就看见了坐在驾驶位上的他。 

温远忽然就觉得心情很好，“你停在那里，被交警看到是要罚款的。”

“知道就赶紧下来。”

温远这次没说我不，只说：“小许还在呢，我不能丢下她一个人跑了啊。”

那边似是沉吟了一下，“那你就告诉她，你丈夫十天没见到你了，现在非见你不可。”

“她才不会信呢，再说今天下午明明见过一面。”

虽是这么嘴犟着，挂了电话温远还是跟小许打了个招呼，在她的揶揄声中捂着脸出了购物中心。小跑一般去开副驾的门，suv的底盘有些高，温远刚一打开车门，就感觉有人拽了她一把。还没来得及反应过来，就听见门响了一声，接着，后脑勺就被人扣住了。

温远睁大眼睛看着眼前的人，手足无措之时双手胡乱地抓住他的肩膀，还未调整好姿势，他的吻就压了下来。小下巴被咬了一下，趁着她吃痛的功夫轻轻松松地撬开了她的牙关，扫荡般地吮吻着。温远的理智顿时就跑远了，只能任由他毫不客气地攻城略地，直到她忍不住快要窒息，他才稍稍减弱了攻势，亲吻着她的唇瓣，让她慢慢缓过来。

缓了一会儿，温远的意识渐渐恢复了清明。她眼睛睁圆，看清面前人的表情，嘤咛了一声把脑袋埋到了他的肩窝，“你吓我一跳。”

刚抱怨完，臀部就挨了一下打。她抬头怒视他，结果对上他一双幽深如一汪潭水的眸子，此刻里面正晕着很浅很淡的笑，“坏事做得太多，训不过来，也只能这么惩罚了。”

温远扁嘴：“谁让你出差。我还想着给你个惊喜呢，不像你，每次说走就走，说哪天回来就哪天回来。” 

温行之听着她抱怨，没反驳。待得她终于讲累了，不说了，才开口道：“饿不饿，去吃点东西？”

“不想在外面吃，回家吧，你来做。”

这样么？温行之想了想，说：“也好。”

无论做什么事，最方便的还是家里。

回家之前先去了趟超市，买了些食材。回到家之后，虽说说是温行之下厨，但一想到他刚出差回来，下午还在工作，晚上还不容易有了时间还要做饭，温小姐就稍微有些心虚，蹭在一旁帮忙。温行之倒没阻止。温远的厨艺是婚后一点点儿练起来的，在加上成奶奶曾经在这儿住过半个月，悉心调教了她一番。所以现在在厨房，温远同学也不是只有添乱的份儿了。

不过，温行之还是把她拍了出去，“这里我来，你去帮我把行李整理出来。”

温远扁嘴，却还是听话的去了。

打开温行之的行李箱时，温远忽然想起出差前一天在公司听到的一件事。她们财务科基本上都是已婚妇女，而且除了温远之外，婚龄大多都在七年以上。都说七年之痒，婚姻到了这个时候，最开始的激情已经被磨得所剩无几，状况好的便是将爱情化为了亲情，而不好的，便是出现了各种婚姻问题。比如所有已婚妇女的天敌——小三。

出差前一天，她正在座位上核对报表。忙里偷闲去茶水间时，听到了里面有轻微的啜泣声。接着，便听到一个上气不接下气地女人在说：“他，他还想骗我。在给他收拾衣服的时候，连头发丝都让我给找着了……你、你说这还能有假？”

温远囧了一把的同时听出了这是同办公室的李大姐，李大姐老公在人前可谓是二十四孝老公，车接车送，风雨无阻，提起老公和儿子，李大姐脸上便是遮也遮不住的甜蜜。谁曾想，也会有这样的一天？

回过神来，温远盯着眼前这个行李箱。一个古怪的念头涌了上来，温远两眼放光的打开了温行之的行李箱。出差两天，衣服倒是备了三套，以防不时之需。温远一件一件取了出来，打开来看了一下，皆是熨烫地整整齐齐，别说头发了，那是连个线头都没有。温远那股兴奋劲儿顿时就没了，转而有一种淡淡的安心。

就在温远将要松一口气的时候，身后传来一道声音：“检查完了，可满意？”

吓。温远睁大眼睛向后一转身，却不想蹲太久脚麻了，一个不注意栽倒在地，撞到了床帮上。温远哎哟了一声，两只眼睛瞬间开始泛红。可疼死她了。

而原本打算兴师问罪的温行之也忍不住失笑，他弯腰与她平视，一只手护着她的后脑勺把她拉了起来，坐在地毯上。面对行李箱的主人，温远同学有些心虚。她眨巴了下眼睛，揪住了他的衣角：“我不是怀疑你，我就是好奇……”

“你不是一向觉得我刻板，我能有什么让你可好奇的？”温行之边揉她的脑瓜便训道。

温远撇嘴。视线往行李箱上瞥了一眼，忽然觉得眼前一亮。她歪过身去，从行李箱最里的隔层中取出来一份色调鲜艳的礼盒，打开一看，竟是W市最富盛名的丝绸。

“这、这是什么？”

“礼物。”温先生的本意原本是要她自己发现的，却没想这丫头的注意力从来都在别的事情上。

温远惊喜地睁大眼睛：“给我的？”

她手脚麻利地拆开包装，温行之看着她，嘴角虽是有笑，但嘴上还是不放过她的，“要是能在行李箱里找出一根头发丝儿，那这礼物可就是送给别人的。”

知道温先生这是在挖苦自己，温远瘪了瘪嘴：“说了不是故意的嘛，别那么小气。”

他带回来了两套丝绸，足够做四件旗袍了。温远拿出一个颜色比较艳丽的在自己身上比了比，兴高采烈地问温行之：“这颜色配我好不好看？”

温远的皮肤一向很白，细瓷一般。再加上刚刚蕴了点儿眼泪在眼眶之中，衬得那双眼睛格外的黑润明亮。盈盈秋水，淡淡春山。这靓丽的颜色衬着这个人，看上去格外的明艳动人。

温行之倒没急着回答她这个问题，他用手丈量了一下她纤细的腰肢，宽厚的手掌在她的腰间游移的同时，他说道：“年底回B市，那儿有几个老手艺人，让她们给你做几套。”

穿上了，定是特别好看。

吃过晚饭，温远磨蹭了一会儿，便去浴室洗澡。其实她今晚还是有些紧张的，人都说小别胜新婚，虽然小别了才十天，但也总归是十天不见。从车上被某人吻过之后，温远就觉得今晚得发生点儿什么。

不过温小朋友到底还是小朋友，某些事上呢，虽然被温先生调教了半年，但还是有些放不开。所以一想到这个温远心情是复杂的，有些忐忑，有些期待，脑子乱乱的。一乱的后果就是，温远洗完澡，发现自己忘了带浴巾。

她捏着毛巾在浴室里对着镜子里的自己大眼瞪小眼，难不成就这样光溜溜地出去拿？那不是相当于把自己送上门吗？权衡之下，温远将浴室的门开了一线，透过这线小缝，温远把脑袋挤了出来，客厅里只亮了一盏昏黄的灯，想必这会儿温行之不是在书房就是在卧室。外面的温度相对浴室来说有些稍低，温远浑身打了一个激灵之后，大着声音喊温行之给她拿浴巾。

不一会儿，卧室的门打开了，温先生步伐轻轻地向浴室走来。借着这昏黄的光，他瞧见了某人的脑袋从门缝里缩了回去，门稍稍掩合了一下，大抵是被冻得。他将步伐尽量轻到悄无声息的地步，趁她的警觉性不够高的时候，一把推门而入。

温远被忽然出现的他吓了一跳，啊了一声之后用毛巾遮住了上半身，发现不对劲后又去遮下半身，再发现庇上不庇下之后，她将毛巾竖了过来，勉强地遮了一下。

“你，你怎么进来了？”

温行之挑挑眉，“不是你叫的我？”

温远欲哭无泪，“我、我没叫你进来。”

浴室里有一盏大灯和一盏小灯，温行之关掉了大灯，开了小灯，才对温远说道，“过来。”

温远慢慢地向他挪了过去，“我自己换！”

温行之只瞥了一眼她那故作坚定的模样，捞过她手中的毛巾，在她还来不及尖叫之前，用浴巾裹住了她的身子。温远连忙劈手夺了过来，将浴巾紧了又紧，才敢抬头看他。

温行之隐隐觉得她这动作有些好笑，可面上仍是不动声色的，见她头发还湿漉漉地滴着水，便用手中的毛巾为她擦拭。温远松了口气后，才发现他穿着睡衣，“你洗完澡啦？”

温行之淡淡地嗯了一声，“把头抬起来，眼睛闭上。”

“为什么？”温远扁嘴。

温行之没回答，只是用手将她骨碌骨碌转的眼珠给闭上。温远不服气，哼了一声，倒是很听话的没有睁开。眼睛一闭上，其他的感官便不自觉地被放大许多，尤其是听觉和触觉。此刻静悄悄的，只能听见彼此的呼吸声。脑袋上那只擦她头发的手动作越来越缓慢，接近爱抚。温远只感觉浑身的温度骤然升高，等到她终于忍受不了的时候，温远嚯地睁开眼。

对面的人一点儿也没有被她吓到，但是温远还是能够感觉到，他看她的眼神中，多了一些东西。身为一个实质上非常纯洁保守的姑娘，温远事到临头有些退缩，她眨了眨眼，向后退了一步，却不料被他拦住了腰肢：“头发还没擦好，干什么去？”

“我——”

温远睁大了眼睛看着自己，刚刚拉扯了那么一下，她的浴巾松了一大半，该露的地方都露了出来。温远不禁目瞪口呆，还没来得及补救，便听见啪的一声，小灯灭了，而她也在慌乱中被某人直接抱坐在了洗漱台上。冰凉的感觉让她浑身打了一颤，顺势揽住了面前这个人的脖子，无形中拉近了两个人的距离。

这姿势简直就是在邀吻，而温先生自然也没辜负她，托住她的手微微使力，将她抬高来应和自己。带着炙热温度的吻先是落在她脖颈的一侧，继而沿着她的下颚向下滑去。温远想推开他，可浑身上下却使不出一点儿劲来，只感觉心跳如擂鼓，就如胸前那对小兔子一般，被人抓在手中狠狠地蹂躏着。

温远终于受不住了，嘤咛了一声。温行之放慢了动作，将她贴在胸口，这可以让她稍微缓一下。温远此刻可以听到他的心跳声，跟她的速度一样快，并且沉稳有力。他的呼吸渐渐变得有些沉，托住她腰的手也越来越用力。

“故意的？”温远听见他低声问道，染上了□的声音，沙哑至极。

“是、是你让我闭上眼睛的。”温远偎在他的怀中，抱怨道。

“真听话。”他低低一笑，“把腿打开。”

“不要！”

她抗拒地要推开他，结果双腿却依旧被他有力的手臂给抵了开来。温远有些害怕地想要收紧双腿，却不料他早已准备好了，她这么一抵抗，正好将自己的腿环上了他的腰，将最引人遐想的地方大开着正对着他。感受到这一点的温远想要炸毛，但她的细腰被他钳制的死死的，根本就动弹不得。温远气的想要咬他下巴，结果被某人那么一躲，她灵活的小舌便被他逮住，毫不留情地相互交缠吮吻着。

此时的温远力气已经全无，在这一片黑暗之中，在他的调教之下，温远只感觉到颤栗阵阵。忽然之间温远啊地叫了一下，她睁开了双眼，握住了温行之的手臂，可怜巴巴的看着他，“不要碰那儿。”她会羞死的。

凭她这点儿小猫的力气，自然是挡不住他的。温行之吻了吻她的下巴，安慰了她一下，没挪动手指，一直贴进她最脆弱的地方慢慢地让她适应，过了一会儿，在她浑身颤栗地哭泣地抱紧他时，才哑着嗓音说道：“远远。”

“呜呜呜……”

“你已经准备好了。”

见过这么霸道的人吗？温远一边吸着鼻子一边踢他，他浑然不在意，将她的双腿紧紧地贴着他的腰，抱着她向卧室走去。卧室开着灯，温远有些害羞，抱着他的脖颈哀求：“就在这里吧，我不要去卧室！”

他吻她：“上次你说洗漱台咯得慌。”

好嘛，这下温远根本不用羞就可以直接去死了。

他是有段时间没碰她了，所以前戏也做的非常足，温远也能感觉到他的隐忍，而且到了最后关头扭捏也没用了，只显得她矫情。索性在感受到他的进入时，不知是受□鼓动，还是有意为之，她分外的配合。

她仰躺在床上，而温行之则是居高临下，一只手托住她的腰，一只手撑在她脑袋的一侧，亲吻的同时，下身快速地挺动着。

温远紧紧地抓住枕头，似要把里面的枕芯都快抠出来了。腰肢随着他的动作不停的拱起，火热火辣的快感一波又一波的袭来，她终于耐不住呻吟出声，却被他悉数吞了去。

不能听。这娇媚的声音是最能让他失掉所有理智的，温行之简直恨不得把这丫头拆骨入腹。暗吸一口气，感觉到她在收紧，情动的厉害，便将她拦腰抱起，直接让她跨坐在腿上。温远也失神地啊了一声，恍惚中只来得及揪住他的衣领，便被卷住了随之而来的顶动带来的快感之中。

无休无止，仿佛是要溺死她一般。

经此一役，温远算是明白了。男人果然还是不能饿太久，否则倒霉的永远的是他的女人。


End file.
